Reiko Katsu
Reiko Katsu was the retainer of a System and was 2 of the greatest evil forces along with his brainwashed student, Darton. It was revealed that he orchestrated behind everything to manipulate Darton. Background Nothing is known about Reiko except the he was secretly watching System's battle with GUAOF using his ability, Event Recording. He was angry but remained silent when GUAOF won against Ninthalor, so he is the reason why he joined the System secretly. Quote Goals * His goal was to finish what System failed to do on their task. Transformation * True Form - His true form was the strongest of his time. Despite this form being unstable, this form was still under control of Reiko Katsu due to the mastery of this form of his own world such as special attacks. Due to that, he was able to shape his Susanoo into an armor for his true form, enhancing its defense and preventing its Ki from being suppressed. Intelligence His intelligence was that great, due to that he experienced martial arts with martial artist. He learned how to fight after eating a "Ki" fruit. After he did that, he went to a nameless planet where he mastered his true form such as special attacks. Due to his secret training, he destroyed a planet which he was on; so he had to go back to his own world. Weapons * Gunbai - His main weapon for his battle in his Susanoo form. Ability * Event Recording - He records the event without being detected as seen when he watched GUAOF's battle with the System. * Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan - His unique Mangekyou Sharingan that activates in his right eye * Rinnegan - His unique Rinnegan that activates in his left eye. His normal Rinnegan was in his palms. With his palms, he was able to absorb any Ki blast technique even ultimates except the large Spirit Bomb which is impossible to absorb . * Rinne Sharingan - He can activate it on his forehead. Once it's activated, he can activate Infinite Tsukuyomi, Amenominaka, All-Killing Ash Bones and Expansive Truth Seeking Ball (ONLY in his true form). * Susanoo - He was able to do that in his right eye. He is able to shape his Susanoo into armor for his true form to enhance its defense and preventing its Ki from being suppressed. * He was able to absorb any Ki blast techniques including waves and energy spheres in his right hand and utilized Ki blast techniques in his left hand. He has shown a great mastery of the Ki blast techniques he absorbed and he could enhanced it with his own Ki to use it on a much greater scale. The only exception was the large Spirit Bomb which makes it impossible to absorb. Techniques * Limbo: Border Jail - A technique which is ONLY accessible with the power of a Rinnegan, He was able to project shadows of himself into the invisible world, which is generally impossible to detect or visually perceive. The shadows can operate independently of the user, attacking, and restraining target(s) or defending the original body from being harmed. He was able to produce 5 shadows due to his unique Rinnegan. * Infinite Tsukuyomi - A genjutsu that traps the entire world in an illusion, enslaving them in a dream so that their Ki may be drawn upon. * Amenominaka - By using his third eye, Reiko is able to teleport anyone within a certain range, and himself, to one of his dimensions. Those affected by this technique are caught completely off guard, as it occurs instantly. Victims have found themselves being plunged into a river of lava or being encased within a block of ice. Once sent to another dimension, the presence of their normal Ki is completely erased in the normal world and it cannot be sensed through traditional means (except for "Godly" Ki). * All-Killing Ash Bones - A certain-kill technique where user hardens their own bones and protrudes them out of the skin, and then fires these weaponized structures from their or from their palms at the intended target. When these bones hit a living organism, the bone and target starts to deteriorate at a molecular level, rotting the victims and reducing their bodies to nothing more than a pile of ash. It is his ultimate attack in his normal form. * Expansive Truth Seeking Ball - A most powerful Ki technique, It is composed of all five elemental nature transformation as well as Yin-Yang Release. He used the Shinju to absorb Ki from all the people trapped inside the God: Nativity of a World of Trees technique to create a maximized Truth-Seeking Ball. A vast expanding mass of chaos with power to reshape the world by obliterating it to nothing first. Unlike the standard Truth-Seeking Ball, which a user starts with a set amount of spheres that cannot be regenerated if lost or destroyed, this technique does not have such limitations and can be generated from nothing. It is seen that he is treating it as a gigantic focused Tailed Beast Bomb. It is his ultimate attack in his true form. It is used to counter 100X Universal Spirit Bomb. Category:Pages added by Ronwellnagales28 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles